


You'll be the Roundabout

by Red_boi1



Category: Wandersong (Video Game)
Genre: More characters to be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 23:53:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16775452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_boi1/pseuds/Red_boi1
Summary: The bard has been missing for a month now, he just vanished suddenly off the face of the earth.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wandersong and it's characters are property of Em, Thebanov, and Gord
> 
> Link to the Wandersong fan Discord:  
> https://discord.gg/99gEs93

It’s been a month since you two saved the world, only problem is he vanished off the face of the planet. It’s almost as if he didn’t like you… as a friend of course, so you do what you started to do every week since he left: eat, sleep, grow weaker and more insecure, then cry yourself dry like a squished sponge. As if that would help you cope, and even after Grandma Saphy would find you and would put you to sleep, that’s when the nightmares would come. 

Horrendous scenes of the bard being murdered in cold blood by Audrey, not coming back from Ichor Mountain, or things that just don’t make sense. Scenarios where he never existed, and you had lived your life as a shut-in, trying to save the world. Or at least trying to find the right person to help you to no avail, all because he didn’t exist and you knew it. “Visions” of the universe ending prematurely with no one to save it, where only Eya knows what could possibly exist after. These would cause you to wake up in a cold sweat, your eyes puffy and horribly red. You might try to break the cycle, but what’s the use, it’s not like just getting up and trying to be happy will make a difference.

He’s probably dead anyways, just keep saying that, you don’t want to get close to anyone else. You have no need to change at all, to let yourself to be disappointed once more by a failed friendship, or anything related or even close to a relationship. You wonder how his band is doing but you know that Ash seems like a wreck, just like yourself. Guess they couldn’t seem to grapple with the bard’s disappearance too. You’ve heard from the windows you sulk around constantly that they haven’t come out of their hotel room in weeks. You can only sit here for so long, that is, before you need food, water, or your bones begin to become so brittle you can’t walk. Might as well not delay the inevitable. 

“Ugh.” It all hurts, everything. Your insides, your head, your thoughts, all in one malevolent chorus looking to break your spirit, then your body. Whelp, time to get up and face the music... you really do miss him. You can only trudge slowly towards your kitchen after being unconscio- sleeping for the past 12 hours, struggling to keep your sanity, delving into loneliness. You aren’t really sure how you even managed to sleep for that long.

Grandma Saphy’s gonna kill you when she sees you like this, here goes nothing. “Morning Grandma Saphy.” She reels in shock looking at your disheveled state, you expected this to be her reaction.  
“Well good morning dea- GOODNESS!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Put on hold until I get a better grasp on writing.

“What in the world happened to you, you look horrible!” You really are an emotional rat’s nest, your clothes are ripped, your blue striped stockings are covered in dirt, your cape is torn, and your hair is a mess. But with how you feel right now, you wouldn’t have it any other way. “Miriam, snap out of it! You can’t be depressed forever.” She’s right and you know it, your grandma has always been right about everything, finding the bard, staying home, how to take care of you, and how to comfort you. Here she comes again, “Miriam! Go outside, it’s been ages since you’ve seen the sun.” You can’t disobey her, considering this is her house, so looks like you have to go outside anyways. From the safe place you call home to the town of Delphi, stricken by grief due to the bard’s disappearance and with rumors of his death floating around everyone seems half dead themselves.

The light, it hurts, it burns, and it never ends. You only can manage walking mere feet without breaking down in grief, but you slink on down the path for long enough to find Manny, standing around the sign like always. But this time around something seems off about him, a lot more grief struck, might as well talk to him and see what’s up. You can already guess what’s bothering him though, all you have to do is push the right buttons to confirm your theory. 

“Hello Emanuel, FINE day we are havi-” 

“What do you want Miriam?”

“Really? I have to want something to talk to you?”

“Yes apparently.”

“Oh, maybe I should just go then.”

“Please do, I just want to be alone right now. Delphi’s going through hard times, everyone is lost. Our spirits are DYIN’ once more, look around, no one’s here. At least, no ones outside, everyone is grieving over the bard, they all think he’s dead. Viola’s gone home, wherever that is, and don’t even get me started about Ash.”

You bother to look around and Manny is right, there’s no one here at all. You guess they all moved on somewhere else or are staying in the sweet confines of their homes. The town seems dead, even the pirates, who come here on a daily basis aren’t here. The bard’s sphere of influence was quite large so this happening makes sense, he brought joy, if even for a moment, to everyone’s lives. He tied everyone together and provided hope while the world collapsed around its inhabitants. Now he’s gone, hopefully in a better place, hopefully. 

You might as well go home considering that no one’s outside other than Manny, you can’t just barge into someone’s home and start a conversation, only the bard could manage that feat. You arrive home and crash into bed, today has been horrible, just like the day before, and the day before that and so on. Here comes Grandma Saphy, hat and everything, she doesn’t look much different that she did this morning.

“Oh, Miriam. You’re home! How was you- WHAT THE!”

Before you realize it a strange bird flies through the window and lands on your head, it has a note on its leg thats stained with snow, mold, dirt and… tears? Why the hell would a note have tears on it unless… 

You stop that thought right there and hastily open the note, it reads:

Dear Miriam,  
I miss you so much, I’m afraid I might not make it out of here alive. Being hidden by the bugs here on this mountain is cool, living with them is sort of fun actually. These caves sure are beautiful, I wish you could see them for yourself but I’m afraid i don’t have much time. I have been chased for the past few weeks by- 

Your Friend,  
Bard

At this point you’ve lost it, flailing, crying, even hitting the bird a couple of times before you finally collapse due to all the pent up emotions stored for the past few weeks. You lay there as the bird finally gathers the strength to fly back out the window. Only for you to shout uselessly at it’s tail feathers.  
“STOP MOCKING HIS MEMORY! HE IS GONE, YOU HEAR ME? HE IS GOne.” You are unable to shout that last part without having doubts. What if all this time you have been believing in a lie? What if he is still out there somewhere? You dearly hope he's alive, it would mean the world to you.


End file.
